Daiyousei's Big Long Writing Adventure!
by chirusuwa
Summary: Changed due to genre restrictions...  Daiyousei is rather naive. Cirno doesn't know that. So when the ice fairy asks her confidante to write her a story, It's up to Daiyousei to make things right!


**A/N:**

Hello, Skyblue-Optic here.

This is the pilot of a series of Touhou Project fanfictions I've decided to start (and it's also my debut fiction on this site!)

Any and all in-depth comments made on chapters will be found on my blog, linked in my profile.

Touhou Project (c) ZUN aka Team Shanghai Alice

* * *

><p>One sunny day Cirno was an ice fairy with cool ice power that froze people until they broke into little ice peices and also they worshiped her because she was the strongest and she was also a guinness.<p>

Everybdy though she was the strongest of all the youki and they woud want to fihgt her but she would laugh and freeze them into litte ice peices to

Actulaly there was one perso who though she was the stronger than a cirno and one fatful day she moved undergornd because it was faster than flying trust her. When she popped out of the grownd she punches Cirno in the face and mad her bleed all over. Cirno rub her face and she looked at who hit her and it was… *aminos music…* swako!

Suwako laughed and said 'Ha ha ha I am the strong now it is not you!" but cirno was very mad now and she froze suwako into a very big big ice cubes and cirno went on top of it and she laughed very loud because she is strongest. And then swako died and no more bad things happened

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Daiyousei reclined back against the tree and studied her handiwork. She grinned, self-satisfied and rolled up the paper into a more compact bundle. Cirno would be so proud of her for writing such a wonderfully told story! It didn't take long before the green-haired fairy located her best friend flying near the lake shores. Taking a slow breath, she made her way over.<p>

Cirno was elated to see Daiyousei, as always. Daiyousei kept the greetings brief due to a growing impatience with waiting to give her friend the story. She wordlessly stuck the paper bundle out like a child giving a Christmas present to his mother. At this Cirno was surprised, but being the best friend she was she read what Daiyousei had presented her with.

The ice fairy read over the pages of the story whilst Daiyousei fiddled with some grass in sheer anxiety. A certain worry seemed to grip her consciousness. Was it too long? Too short? Not good enough? Too good for Cirno's tastes?

"Uh…" Cirno began, feigning a happy and cheerful mood. "I… I really like the story and all, Dai…"

"You do?" Daiyousei excitedly inquired in hasty reply.

"Yeeaah…" Cirno mustered a smile, albeit wishing she didn't drag out her reply so long. The ice fairy really was appreciative that Daiyousei had been willing to go through the work, but the story was…

"Nice," she commented, "but-" Here Cirno took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight. "Itdoesn'thaveenoughromance."

Daiyousei blinked. "Huh?"

Cirno cringed a little. "Uh, well… It just doesn't have enough… romance…" she said in a softer volume. She prepared for any verbal questioning, criticism—_Anything but romance between you and Suwako, Cirno! _she expected Daiyousei to say.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought you were going to think it was bad!" Daiyousei cried.

Cirno opened her mouth to make some half-baked retort, but she realized she had the upper hand, and the self-proclaimed strong do love the upper hand. "No—! It's not…bad at all! It just needs to end with some sweet romance! Like, y'know… With Suwako…" Cirno finished sheepishly. She wondered if she ever flat-out told her confidante Daiyousei about the ice fairy's maybe-slight crush, given Daiyousei's completely oblivious reply. Maybe she did and she forgot she'd done so. It didn't matter anyway.

* * *

><p>…<em>and then swako died and no more bad things happened<em>

Swako was really sad because she though cirno was gonna kill her like the rest of the unfortenate ppepole and she cried really loud 'im sorry pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseee dont kill me i have a child and his name is hat and he lives on my head and you are going to now kill me and hat and i am very sad!'

Cirno jus laghed beacuase she though it was very funny what swako said and she unfroze it instaneneosly because she was the stronger and she coud do stuff like that. swako was very scarred and confused until cirno held her hand and pulled her up. 'swako i saved your life becaus i have something very important to tell you'

Swako was kind of confused what cirno was going to tell her but cirno didnt said anything she just went and kissed suwako until she cried because she was so happy 'suwako i think i am in lov with you and i want us to be togetgher forever until we arre old yoki like yukari and yuuyuko' and then cirno said nothing but they held hands and looked at the sunset and lived hapily ever after the end

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Daiyousei nodded to herself smugly when she finished. Cirno was right: it <em>was <em>better with romance, not to mention the extremely tense climax she added to liven up things more. The only thing considerably better than the piece of work she had written was Cirno—and most notably the _wowed _expression that would find its way to her face once she read Daiyousei's revised story.

She eagerly pushed the pile of papers into Cirno's hands once she'd found the ice fairy. "You can thank me later!" she had yelled before speeding off. She figured that she should allow Cirno some space to take in the all the depth and allure before bolting to praise her for writing this… _magnificent _piece of writing.

"Daiyousei, you have done your friend a really good job."

She read it over once. She read it over twice. Finding herself to her own privacy, Cirno started to laugh: a stifled chuckle that soon took her over and morphed into a full-blown laugh session.

She didn't know which she found more droll—the absurd writing or the fact that Daiyousei had written it so that Cirno and Suwako start kissing three seconds later after the ice fairy had almost shattered Suwako to shards.

"I didn't know a pile of paper could be so amusing."

Cirno's heart skipped a beat upon realizing the owner of the voice. She endeavored to get her act together while greeting the girl at her door. "S-suwako… can't you knock, dammit?"

Ignoring Cirno's inquiry, the frog goddess nonchalantly welcomed herself inside the dwelling and leaned over Cirno's shoulder to get a good look at the paper. The closeness caused Cirno to lose any composure she'd tried to gather.

"Ooh, did you write this?" Suwako asked, taking the whole bundle of paper into her possession without Cirno's consent—or warning, for that matter. This question brought Cirno back to her senses and she made frantic attempts to grab the haphazardly written (and also embarrassing) disaster that was Daiyousei's story.

"No—I—didn't—and—it's—my—friend's!" the ice fairy yelled in-between failed attempts. If the story was actually decent, perhaps Cirno could get away with crediting herself. But _that?_

"Really? I don't think your 'friend' would write this… ending…" Suwako teasingly replied, enjoying every moment of Cirno's irritated reactions.

Cirno balled her hands into fists and menacingly threatened Suwako with one. "I don't care if you're a god or not! I didn't write that story, and if you won't believe me, I'm gonna—"

The ice fairy had to stop, because she wasn't quite expecting a peck on the cheek. Suwako smiled.

"It's a wonderful story."

* * *

><p>"Won…der…ful.. story. Ahh, let's take a look, now."<p>

The girl sighed with relief when she felt her tale was finished. She stood to stretch her muscles and promptly tied the small stack of paper with a neat ribbon.

Sanae smiled to herself.

She couldn't wait to give it to Lady Suwako in the morning.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Small Postnote<strong>: The idea of this whole thing is to create a series of "badfics" and then I will see how it goes from there.

I guess I really should be mixing in "goodfic" too, if the situation calls for it. But most times it will be cliche "badfics" and it will be for the purpose of the lulz and stuff.

Again, I've decided to restrict the more verbose parts of my comments and/or thoughts on chapters to my blog, because I don't think it's necessary to add super long author's notes at the end of stories. Really ruins the mood there.

Reviews/the pointing out of errors are welcome.

Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
